makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Watson x Oswald Obbler
Jon knelled in front of Obbler, looking down at the floor. He had failed his creator. His master. His life. When he had fought StevenStar in the Water Temple, he hadn't expected him to outwit him as much as he did. The damage Link did to him felt like nothing like a mere scratch now even though it was a massive gash across his chest. Perhaps if he hadn't ran away in fear, he would've been able to take some serious damage onto his opponent. Maybe his punishment wouldn't be as bad as it could but he knew he couldn't turn back time. He thought he probably deserved death. "I understand that the boy has more experience in most areas compared to you but your defeat would've costed us quite a lot," Ketchup cream spat, "You're a useless piece of scum," He threw a ball of ketchup at the wall in anger, causing it to crumble a bit, "A fucking piece of shit!" Jon Watson peered up at his leader, trembling in fear. "Please... I'd do anything to make it up to you," he whimpered as he stumbled his feet, "Anything you want... just spare me... just this once," Oswald Obbler glared into is red eyes. Perhaps he was right. Jimmy did beat his ugly face and it would be a waste to leave the boy to rot. "I accept your offer and I will spare you just this once," Oswald Obbler explained after he had calmed down, "Just come closer." Jon Watson obeyed as if he were a dog and took three paces towards his owner, half expecting a whipping session, half expecting him to take back his words. But instead Ozzy's mouth pressed against his, his arm rested on his back and his head tilted at a angle. Their tongues tickled each other's, soaking them in unfamiliar saliva. Marking every taste bud as if it were a test. Jon Watson wasn't sure what exactly was going on but he figured it would be best to play along with whatever it was.Their clothed bodies rubbed with Jon's penis bonering into Ozzy's. Their hands carefully explored everywhere, yearning for the affection they desperately needed until Ozzy couldn't resist to remove his clothes. His black shirt was carelessly thrown onto the floor, his bare chest right in Jon's eyes. At first, Jon Watson didn't really want to look at it but Ozzy's body just seemed so perfect from the corner of his eye so he gave in and looked at the whole thing. His six pack almost glowed with a magical light and his V lines were so perfectly engraved onto his body, his red pubes had been carefully cut to make a triangular pattern. The Triforce. Every single muscle on his body was defined and toned as much as it seemed physically possible, perhaps beyond that. And Ozzy's big pride was also quite impressive in every dimension, especially in width. Then, Jon's clothes were torn off from his body. His naked body was close enough to perfect in Ozzy's eyes. A sleeve tattoo ran along his right arm with the three goddesses inked onto his left forearm. His body was completely hairless, not even one hair in sight and the open wound, where StevenStar had slashed him, ran between his shoulders was deep yet thin. His dick didn't quite live up to Ozzy's but considering his BMI, it was still pretty impressive and well tamed. Eagerly, Jon Watson was positioned into a doggy style pose. Oswald Ozzy licked his index finger and traced it along the edge of Watson's tight arse hole to try losen it up a bit for his shift inside. Jon closed his eyes tightly. He was ready for his 'punishment'. Ozzy popped inside of him, almost forcing Watson to scream in pain. He thrusted in and out slowly as his partner adjusted to the size of his dick. Then he shoved himself so deep in that his testicles were basically bouncing up and down on Jon's smooth bottom. Like most orgasms, it really didn't take long until a white liquid was oozing out the crack. The inside of Jon's bottom felt moist and a bit achy around where it had been stretched whereas Ganondorf's body felt glorious all over. Jon Watson sighed in relief as Ozzy exited him. The thought that he had just been butt raped by Oswald Obbler did kind of make him feel sick in the stomach after all, he hadn't thought he bent that way until their exercise. He was happy that it was already over. He'd go down to Castle Town and drink it all off to try forget about it. Happily, he stood up leave but Ozzy pulled him back down. "We haven't quite finished our little session," Ozzy complained, "I have a little mess here that needs clearing up." Jon Watson scratched his head before releasing that both of them were soaked in sperm around the genitals. He sighed and began to lick everything off of Ozzy's below area until it was spotless. It surprised him that the flavour of cum tasted pretty good, better than any of the slop he had tasted all his life. After everything had been eaten up, Ozzy's dick had found Jon's mouth. It forced itself through his clenched lips and began to travel down his throat, almost drowning him. It had reached halfway down his throat before quickly pulling itself up. This almost made him puke up a mixture of spit and cum. The dick stirred everything around in his mouth like it was soup. "Mhm, p-wease, stop," Jon Watson panted through every chance he got to breathe, "I-I can't d-do this any more." But in response, Ozzy laughed and shoved himself even deeper down his throat so that his pubes were brushing against his mouth. Jon Watson managed to play along with it for the next ten minutes until Ozzy finally left him; at this point he felt as if he had run a marathon. Ozzy's hands met Jon's dick. His hand easily grasped hold of it and he run up along it before sliding back down slowly, causing Jon's hips to wriggle around by themselves. No sounds escaping his lips. Suddenly, Ozzy's hands sped up and made Jon's hips swerve even more. He could tell that Ozzy was trying to make him moan. The speed rapidly increased until a moan was desperately trying to escape his lips. In the end, he just let it come out. A low pitched, long moan stirred from his lips. Oswald Ozzy licked his lips. What he had been waiting to hear all evening. "Now can we p-wease stop," Jon Watson begged, "I'm all achy and I'm really tired from that fight earlier " Ozzy simply smirked. Perhaps Jon was tired but this was his punishment. It wasn't meant to be too enjoyable for him but if it wasn't for Ozzy's shattered body, they would have continued all night long. He ran his finger along the edge of Jon Watson's cut. "Okay sweetie," He said sourly, "But don't think this will be our last time doing this." Category:Couples Category:Gay